BTS :: DRABBLE NAMJIN
by kirameku-14
Summary: Kumpulan kisah cinta dari Namjoon dan Seokjin. Second : There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you. Burn in my heart, like a fire that ain't goin' out. There are three words, and I want you to know they are true. I need to let you know. Baby, I love you, said Namjoon to Seokjin. BL, Rating akan naik sewaktu-waktu, yang suka pasangan ini yuk merapat
1. Chapter 1 : Seokjin loves Namjoon

_._

 _Orang berkata cinta adalah sebuah permainan._

 _Namun jika kau mencintai kau harusnya jangan memainkan cinta._

 _Karena cinta yang dipermainkan akan meninggalkan luka menahun untukmu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **NAMJIN'S ONESHOOT COLLECTION**_

 _ **Just enjoy everyone.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Hal yang disukai seorang Kim Seokjin dari Kim Namjoon?_

 _Banyak._

 _Hal yang dibenci seorang Kim Seokjin dari Kim Namjoon?_

 _Juga banyak._

 _._

Kim Seokjin sering mengeluhkan kebiasaan buruk Kim Namjoon yang sering mendengkur. Karena, jujur saja dengkuran Namjoon itu bukan hal yang bisa dianggap angin lalu. Bagaimana menurutmu jika kau sedang terlelap dan tiba-tiba saja bunyi gemuruh itu datang? Atau kau yang ingin tidur namun dengkuran itu membuatmu tak bisa tidur? Benar-benar bencana… apalagi di saat badan Seokjin yang remuk redam membutuhkan istirahat setelah perjalanan berjam-jam mereka lalui, Seokjin akan butuh tidur berkualitasnya jika sudah seperti itu. Dan Seokjin akan membenci dengkuran Namjoon.

Tapi kalian tahu? Namjoon itu pandai mengambil hati seorang Kim Seokjin. Namjoon mengalah, mengambil selimut dan bantalnya lalu pergi ke ruang tamu untuk tidur. Meninggalkan pertanyaan di benak Park Jimin yang malam itu seharusnya sendirian saja di ruang tamu. " _Loh hyung_? Kau ingin tidur disini?" dan Namjoon hanya mengangguk untuk menuju sofa lainnya dan terlelap di ruang tamu malam itu.

Lihat _'kan_? Kim Namjoon begitu manisnya. Ia mengerti sekali jika Kim Seokjinnya membutuhkan istirahat lebih dan ia tak ingin menganggu tidur berkualitas kesayangannya. Jadi bagaimana setelah ini Kim Seokjin bisa benar-benar membenci seorang Kim Namjoon?

..

..

 _Yang lainnya? Ini yang sering Kim Namjoon perbuat kala mereka sedang berada di titik tertinggi hasrat seksualitasnya._

 _._

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Joonie _yah!_ Jangan merusak kemejaku!" pekik Seokjin kesal karena sekali lagi kemeja kesayangannya dirusak oleh tangan beringas _Monster_ kesayangannya.

" _Ngh, hyung!_ " protes Namjoon saat ia yang sedang bersemangat mengecupi wajah sempurna kekasihnya ini terganggu karena sepertinya kekasihnya masih kesal dengan kemejanya yang dirusak Namjoon. "Besok akan kubelikan lagi kemeja yang sama persis seperti kemeja ini." Geram Namjoon dengan suara rendahnya yang sedang menahan hasratnya.

Seokjin? Setelah mendengar Namjoon berjanji seperti itu hanya bisa mengerang binal dan melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka.

..

..

 _Kecerobohan Kim Namjoon adalah yang paling Kim Seokjin benci, namun kecerobohan Kim Namjoon terkadang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Kim Seokjin._

 _._

" _Aigoo_ … sudahlah kau tunggu di luar saja! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, dapur benar-benar tak cocok untukmu."

Dan Namjoon hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa tak berguna untuk kekasihnya, ia kemudian berjalan keluar dapur dengan langkah berat dan bahu merosotnya. Hal itu membuat Seokjin terbelah, antara kasihan dan ingin tertawa geli.

"Ya sudah, bantu aku mencuci bahan-bahan saja ya?" Tanya Seokjin dan seketika saja Namjoon berbalik begitu riangnya lalu dengan canggungnya ia memisahkan bahan-bahan mana saja yang akan dicuci di bawah komando Seokjin.

..

..

 _Dan kalian mau tahu apa yang paling disukai oleh Kim Seokjin dari Kim Namjoon?_

 _._

Kim Namjoon itu pintar –walaupun sedikit ceroboh, dan saat Namjoon yang sedang berpikir adalah hal yang paling disukai oleh Kim Seokjin. Karena _Brain Monster_ nya terlihat begitu _sexy_ sehingga membuat Seokjin ingin melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Namjoon.

Tapi… ada yang diam-diam Seokjin sukai dari Namjoonnya yang orang lain tak tahu, bahkan Namjoon sendiri tak tahu. _Sexy Brain Monster_ yang disukainya masih kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan _Wild Monster_ nya.

Sebenarnya… Seokjin sangat menyukai Namjoonnya dengan rambut peraknya yang berantakan dan dengan muka lesunya itu memandangi dirinya yang menyambut Namjoon pulang hanya dengan sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran milik Namjoon. Seokjin menyukai bagaimana, perlahan ekspresi lesu Namjoonnya berubah bagaikan bianatang buas yang ingin menerkam mangsanya.

"Jinseok _ah_ , kau tahu _'kan_ bagaimana reaksiku setiap melihat kau mengenakan kemejaku?" peringat Namjoon sembari berjalan perlahan ke arah Seokjin yang tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. "Dan kau tahu akibatnya untukmu keesokan harinya?" kembali Seokjin mengangguk. "Baiklah, karena kau mengerti dan kau memahami resikonya dengan baik…"

Namjoon begitu saja menerjang Seokjin untuk melumat kurva indah milik Seokjin yang selalu memuaskan untuk dahaga seorang Kim Namjoon. Bagaimana tidak? Bibir tebal itu benar-benar memuaskan saat Namjoon melumatnya penuh hasrat. Bibir Seokjin itu seakan tercipta hanya untuk Namjoon dan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyuman manis itu membuat hasrat Namjoon membuncah.

Jadi jangan salahkan Namjoon jika saat ini ia mengangkat tubuh Seokjinnya yang hanya berbalutkan kemejanya ke dalam kamar mereka dengan bibir yang masih bertautan. Dan jangan salahkan Namjoon jika sisi liarnya keluar lalu bergerak untuk memuaskan nafsu birahi mereka berdua.

..

..

Seokjin menyukai sensasi _Wild Monster_ nya. Bagaimana tubuhnya dikuasai oleh kekasihnya, bagaimana ia mengerung meminta Namjoon untuk memanjakannya lebih. Seokjin menyukai _Wild Monster_ nya yang mengecupi sekujur tubuhnya. Seokjin menyukai persenggamaan mereka, bagaimana kejantanan Namjoonnya merangsek masuk dan bagaimana ia mendesah putus-putus karena kenikmatan yang Namjoon berikan. Puncaknya… bagaimana cairan hangat itu melambung keluar dan bersarang di tubuhnya, membuat Seokjin yang juga turut mengeluarkan cairannya merasa terpuaskan karena kekasihnya menikmatinya.

Sensasi kenikmatan selanjutnya dari _Wild Monster_ nya? Yaitu bagaimana keesokan harinya, sosok hangat penuh cinta Namjoon itu muncul ke permukaan. Merawat dan melayani Seokjin yang tubuhnya kembali remuk redam oleh Namjoon. Dimulai dari kecupan di kedua pipi dan kening Seokjin, dilanjutkan dengan pelukan hangat dan usapan menenangkan di punggung halus Seokjin. Lalu Namjoon yang membawanya ke kamar mandi, Namjoon memandikannya lengkap dengan segala kecerobohannya yang membuat Seokjin hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Mengeringkan badannya lalu kemudian memasangkan sebuah _sweater_ hangat pada Seokjin, dan terakhir yang paling disukai Seokjin adalah bagaimana Namjoonnya memesankan semua makanan kesukaannya untuk mereka makan dan terkadang menyuapi Seokjin dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat Seokjin semakin dan semakin mencintai Namjoonnya.

..

..

Jadi… wajar saja jika pasangan saling mencintai mempunyai hal yang mereka benci dari pasangannya. Namun mereka tentu akan menerima kekuarangan pasangannya _'kan_? Dan membuat kekurangan itu menjadi sebuah keunikan tersendiri dalam hubungan percintaan mereka. Begitulah cara Kim Seokjin mencintai Kim Namjoonnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hai y'all!_

 _Ini ini Wild Monsternya gegara iseng ngeliat papih di Problematic Men (?)… ada moment RM dengan rambut silvernya dan kemeja kotak-kotaknya dengan kondisi rambut acak-acakan dan bilang "Sehari ini aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan…" meski kasian, tapi RM yang kayak gitu seksinya tumpah ruah, tau gak?_

 _Jin dengan kemeja putih? Yuk, lihat Jin di I Need U… duh, itu short pantsnya hilangkan saja~ wkwkwk_

 _Ini sih bisa juga jadi birthday fic buat papih si clumsy kesayangan, walau telat ya…_

 _Terus terus! AWAKE nya mamih! Astaga, suaranya Jin bikin aku sesek… suaranya indah banget…_

 _Ah, sudahlah… aku mau menikmati BTS saja tanpa memusingkan teori mereka~_

 _Bye bye y'all!_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Namjoon loves Seokjin

_._

 _Terkadang, kau butuh memejamkan matamu untuk sejenak._

 _Merasakan apa yang tak terasa kala mata terbuka._

 _Terkadang, kau butuh menutup telingamu untuk sejenak._

 _Mendengarkan apa yang tak terdengar oleh telinga namun batinmu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **NAMJIN'S ONESHOOT COLLECTION**_

 _ **Songfict based on Baby, I love you by Tiffany Alvord.**_

 _ **Just enjoy everyone.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

Namjoon sedang termenung di depan layar komputernya. Ia sering berjalan atau menyendiri untuk berpikir, kalian pasti tahu itu _'kan_? Karena salah satu dari _trio_ komposer _boy grup_ kenamaan seperti _Bangtan Sonyeondan_ ini memang sering berjalan-jalan sendirian untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang rumit, berpikir apa saja yang telah terjadi hari ini, memikirkan kehidupannya di usia seperti ini namun satu dari sekian misi dan target kehidupannya sedang ia raih dan genggam erat. Terkadang bahkan Namjoon memikirkan hal-hal remeh seperti, bunga ini bisa memiliki arti seperti itu? Mengapa tumbuhan satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang tak memiliki gerak aktif? Setelahnya Namjoon akan terkekeh geli, karena jawabannya sudah jelas, atau bahkan tidak jelas sama sekali?

Kini Namjoon terduduk di depan layar komputernya, jemari panjangnya memainkan pensil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan ia membaca lagi tulisan yang telah ia tulis. Sebuah lirik, untuk seseorang.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _._

 _There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you._

 _Burn in my heart, like a fire that ain't goin' out._

 _There are three words, and I want you to know they are true._

 _I need to let you know._

 _._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

Namjoon pernah mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya sosok itu adalah sosok yang berlawanan dengan Namjoon _'kan_? Sosok yang sangat ceria seakan tiada beban di pundaknya. Sosok yang meskipun usia di atas anggota yang lain, namun ia dapat berbaur dengan baik melalui sisi kekanak-kanakkan dirinya.

Ya, Kim Seokjin.

Dulu Namjoon mana mengerti sifat Seokjin yang jauh dari sisi negatif itu. Ia terlalu bahagia, penuh senyum seakan seluruh dunia menyayanginya. Dan Namjoon mana mengerti Kim Seokjin yang hidup tanpa target yang jelas ini menjalani hidupnya layaknya air mengalir, mengikuti alur dan berlalu begitu saja.

Tapi, di suatu malam… di saat mereka berbicara menyampaikan apa yang selama ini dirasakan, Namjoon baru menyadari… kebahagiaan yang dipancarkan Seokjin selama ini telah merasuk ke dalam dirinya bahkan tanpa ia sadari.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _._

 _I wanna say I love you._

 _I wanna hold you tight._

 _I want your arms around me,_

 _And I want your lips on mine._

 _I wanna say I love you, but…_

 _Babe, I'm terrified._

 _._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

Sejak saat itu juga Namjoon perlahan menyadari bahwa Seokjin sudah menempati posisi yang spesial di hatinya. Seokjin yang ceria dan penuh senyum itu membuat Namjoon turut tersenyum. Membuat Namjoon melonggarkan target yang selama ini ia letakkan untuk dirinya dan tanpa ia sadari mencekiknya. Ya, mencekiknya. Karena ini pula, Namjoon tadinya merasa iritasi melihat kelakuan Seokjin yang bahkan jauh dari sikap seharusnya pemuda seusianya. Tapi kemudian, setelah mereka saling bicara… Namjoon mengerti alasan Seokjin bersikap seperti itu.

Seokjin berasal dari keluarga yang memperlakukan dirinya penuh kasih sayang. Bukan, bukan keluarga Namjoon tak pernah menyayanginya. Namun, keluarga Namjoon merupakan keluarga yang sangat disiplin terhadap sesuatu. Di saat kau sudah menetapkan sesuatu, kau harus sukses meraihnya. Itu yang selama ini menjadi _motto_ keluarganya, disiplin terhadap target yang mereka pajang untuk mereka raih. Keluarganya menyayanginya, buktinya mereka mendukung Namjoon berkarir sebagai musisi. Namun keluarga Seokjin tidak, Seokjin tidak dituntut untuk menetapkan targetnya seperti Namjoon. Seokjin bebas memilih dan Seokjin bebas menjalaninya. Semua kemudahan seperti sudah ditakdirkan di jalannya. Tapi… Seokjin yang seperti ini membuat Namjoon perlahan mencoba menikmati hidupnya dengan sedikit lebih santai dan tidak menekan dirinya hingga batas akhir kemampuan dirinya.

Perlahan, semakin ia memperhatikan seorang Kim Seokjin… semakin Namjoon masuk ke dalam pesona Kim Seokjin yang lembut dan hangat itu.

Dan perlahan Namjoon menjadi serakah, Namjoon ingin Seokjin untuknya. Namjoon ingin mereka saling bergenggaman tangan, Namjoon ingin Seokjin melingkarkan tangan rampingnya padanya dan Namjoon menginginkan bibir Seokjin berada di bibirnya.

Namjoon ingin mengatakannya… namun Namjoon perlahan menjadi takut.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _._

 _My hands are shaking._

 _My heart is racing._

 _Cause it's something I can't hide._

 _It's something I can't deny._

 _So here I go…_

 _Baby… I love you._

 _._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

Tangan Namjoon bergetar parah saat itu. Hatinya bertalu begitu kencang. Ia ingin serakah, namun ia juga tak takut untuk serakah. Ia takut melukai Seokjin dengan keserakahannya untuk memiliki Seokjin seorang diri.

Tapi ini… ini sesuatu yang Namjoon tak bisa sembunyikan. Karena mau bagaimanapun keadaannya, Namjoon akan memandangi Seokjin bagai fokus kehidupannya hanyalah milik Seokjin.

Namjoon juga tak bisa menyangkalnya. Karena… pancaran cinta itu meluap begitu besar untuk Seokjin.

Jadi… "Seokjin _hyung_ … aku mencintaimu."

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _._

 _I've never said these words to anyone, anyone at all._

 _Never got this close cause I was always afraid I would fall._

 _But now I know that I'll fall right in to your arms._

 _Don't ever let me go…_

 _._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

Namjoon tak pernah menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan ini pada orang lain. Namjoon juga tak pernah mengungkapkan kata cinta ini untuk orang lain. Karena Namjoon… hanya pandai merangkai kata menjadi sebuah lirik tanpa berani mengungkapkannya. Karena Namjoon takut ia akan jatuh terlalu dalam untuk mencintai.

Tapi Namjoon tahu, jika kali ini hatinya mendamba sosok yang tepat. Jadi Namjoon berharap Seokjin takkan pernah melepasnya seperti Namjoon yang takkan pernah melepas seorang Kim Seokjin, kekasihnya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _._

 _Take it in, breathe the air._

 _What is there to really fear._

 _I can't contain, what my heart's sayin'_

 _I gotta say it out loud._

 _I wanna say I love you._

 _So here I go…_

 _Baby… I love you._

 _._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

Namjoon juga mengingat bagaimana ia menarik nafasnya, menenangkan dirinya. Apa itu takut? Bukannya selama ini keluarganya mendisiplinkannya untuk tidak merasa takut ketika meraih targetnya?

Ya, menjadikan Kim Seokjin belahan jiwanya adalah target hidup terbesar seorang Kim Namjoon saat ini.

Jadi saat ia mengatakan cinta pada Seokjin, yang berkata bukan pikiran logisnya. Namun hatinya yang begitu mendamba Seokjin untuk mengetahui bahwa Namjoon mencintainya. Dan Namjoon mengucapkannya dengan kencang pada Seokjin.

"Seokjin _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu!"

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

Sejumput rambut berwarna merah muda itu terlihat kala kepala itu mengintip masuk ke dalam studio milik Namjoon. Kim Seokjin, dia Kim Seokjin yang datang mencari kekasihnya dan yang ia dapatkan adalah bagaimana kekasihnya tertidur dengan manisnya berbantalkan lengannya di atas meja.

"Joon _ah_." Panggil Seokjin pelan sembari menepuk bahu tegap Namjoon.

" _Mmh_ …" dan lenguhan terganggu itu terdengar dari mulut Namjoon.

 _ **CHUP.**_

Seokjin mengecup singkat bibir yang mengerucut kesal itu. "Bangun, Joon _ah_." Panggil Seokjin sekali lagi.

Namun Namjoon tak mengindahkan dan masih asik menutup matanya.

"Namjoonie, ba— _waaah!_ " Belum sempat Seokjin melanjutkan panggilannya Seokjin berteriak saat Namjoon menariknya dan membuat dirinya entah bagaimana mendarat di atas pangkuan Namjoon.

" _Hyung_ , Jin _ah_ , Jinseok _ah_ , Seokjinie… kau tahu aku mencintaimu?" Namjoon membuka matanya untuk memandang wajah memerah Seokjin dan tersenyum senang karena wajah Seokjin begitu memukau saat sedang merona seperti itu. Namjoon menyandarkan kepalanya di perut Seokjin dan bergumam senang merasakan kehangatan Seokjin.

Seokjin menepuk pelan pundak Namjoon, memberikan sedikit ketenangan untuk Namjoonnya yang kelelahan. "Sepuluh menit, dan kita kembali ke _dorm_." Putus Seokjin membiarkan Namjoon bermanja-manja seperti ini padanya.

" _Hmm!_ " gumam Namjoon menyetujui.

Seokjin terkekeh melihat sisi lain Namjoon yang seperti ini. Namjoon yang bersandar padanya dan membiarkan Seokjin melihat sisinya yang seperti ini.

"Bodoh, aku juga mencintaimu." Bisik Seokjin pelan sembari mengusap helaian rambut Namjoon.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..monjin..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Wkwkkw, gas terus~ Namjin aka Monjin gas terus momen dimana manaaaaaaa! Fokus video apa, jadinya kemana! Monjin buat salpok mulu yatuhaaaan! Kenapa mereka bisa semanis itu? Kenapa mereka harus tebar pesona gitu? Kenapa mereka jadi clingy gitu? Kenapa aku mau cuddling-an ke mereka? Wkwkwk._

 _Jangan-jangan… jangan-jangan… kuki mau dapet dedek? Aaaaa! Monjin akutuh gakuat diginiin! Wkwkwkw._


End file.
